


Our Love Is Here To Stay

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: November the 8th started inauspiciously, as these days so often do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anisstaranise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/gifts).



November the 8th started inauspiciously, as these days so often do.

Since it was a Saturday there was no alarm but getting out of bed was still proceeded by fifteen minutes of grumbling and a 30-second lightning round of cursing. Breakfast was leisurely made and hurriedly eaten while the smell of coffee permeated the apartment.

By 10.45 he was showered, dressed, and checking the weather to see whether he would need his wool coat or if a simple jacket would suffice.

At 11, with the last of the coffee poured into a travel mug, he was hurrying up the street. He kept his head bowed against the wind and used his non-coffee-holding hand to absently rub at his stinging, watering eyes. He regretted his decision to not wear the coat. Or at least a pair of gloves.

You never realized how far a 15-minute walk really was until the weather changed.  

“53 and sunny my ass,” he muttered as he reached out a now-chapped hand to punch 571 into the call box of 1671 7th Street.

“Seb? You’re early.”

“And freezing my balls off. Buzz me in?”

“Oh, is it cold out? But it’s supposed to be nice out to—”

“Freezing,” Sebastian reiterated, pulling impatiently at the door.

“Right, sorry! Come on up.” Blaine’s voice crackled over the intercom; not even the static could hide the warmth in his voice.

 The door gave its electronic buzz and on Sebastian’s next pull, swung towards him. He opened it just wide enough to slip inside before pulling it quickly shut behind him, blocking out the cold.

“Looks like it’s finally becoming winter out there, doesn’t it?” Doreen, the woman who worked the front desk on the weekends poked her head out from the packages room.

Sebastian gave an exaggerated shiver. “Looks like.”

“And tell Blaine there’s something down here for him? Kid never checks his mailbox.” Doreen had the tendency to call anyone under the age of 30 “kid”. She always insisted that compared to her everyone in the complex was young.

 “I can take it up for him.”

She looked him up and down appraisingly before shrugging easily. Strictly speaking, packages had to be signed for by the residents but it wouldn’t be the first time she had let Sebastian sign for Blaine’s. She had even stopped asked him whether Sebastian given him them, a sign of true respect according to Blaine.

“Just one sec.” She disappeared back into the package room. After a few minutes of shifting boxes around, she re-emerged with a medium-sized box and a Ziploc bag filled with what looked like cookies. “I’m experimenting with a new hot-cocoa cookie recipe,” she explained, “and he knows his cocoa.”

* * *

Blaine must have been waiting at the door for him because it was opened less than a second after he knocked.

“Hey.” He smiled and Sebastian felt his heart flutter. It didn’t matter how many times Blaine had looked at him like that, it would always do things to him.

“Hey.” Sebastian walked into the apartment and deposited the package and cookies on the table. “Doreen says hello. And to check your mailbox more often.”

But Blaine was too busy wrapping himself around him to pay much attention to what he was saying.

“Hey,” he said again, his arms now wormed underneath Sebastian’s jacket.

Sebastian hugged back as Blaine nuzzled into his chest. “Hey.”

“Saturdays are better when I get to wake up to you.”

Tilting Blaine’s head back, Sebastian leaned down for a kiss. “You could have come out with us last night.”

“You could have come too. You know you’re always invited.” With every couple words, he pecked another kiss to Blaine’s lips.

“I know.” Blaine shrugged.

While they went out together most of the time, they had an unspoken agreement about boy’s night. Every other week or so, they both had one night to just go out with their friends and not think about the other.

Not thinking about each other rarely happened but they both agreed that the night away from each other was overall good for their relationship.

“Did you guys have fun?” Blaine had finally unwound himself from Sebastian and was inspecting the cookies.

“Nothing too exciting. We all made it home alive.”

“You’re becoming tame in your old age.” 

Sebastian pinched Blaine’s ass, causing him to jump a few inches in the air. “You’re still older than I am.”

“But you still love me.”

“Mmmm.” This time it was Sebastian who wrapped himself around Blaine. “I guess I do.”

“So,” Blaine beamed up at him, “what are we doing today?”

“Finishing the apartment. I need some sort of storage shelf. And possibly some lamps, if we can find anything.”

“And this is why you need my car?”

Sebastian gave an over-exaggerated wink, complete with a “tcha” noise and finger pointing. “I’ve always just been using you for your wheels.”

* * *

According to Google, the drive to Ikea was supposed to take 31 minutes. After 4 wrong turns and the Saturday morning traffic from hell, they managed to make it in just under 80 minutes.

Ikea was not Sebastian’s first choice of furniture store. In fact, for a while, he had rated it almost on par with Goodwill in the list of place that he would never buy things from. But that was before he had gotten his junior year where he had finally gotten his own apartment and had only been given a limited budget from his parents for furnishings.

Budgeting in general was something that Sebastian was only vaguely familiar with. His father had tried to impress it upon him from an early age but at the end of the day, his mother had always been there to supplement the extra for him. He knew very well “how far a dollar could go” but also had the subliminal expectation that any remaining balance would almost magically supplemented to him.

So maybe he had blown most of his furnishings allowance on a couch, chair, and a custom-made bar. The rest had gone to kitchen appliances, including a state-of-the-art coffee machine whose many features he didn’t normally use because he and Blaine preferred black coffee.

How was he supposed to know that generic but decent looking furniture was so fucking expensive?  

If he had known, he would have at least considered using a less expensive wood for the bar. But he hadn’t and apparently custom-made items were non-returnable.

Live and learn his grandfather always said.

Ikea might not have been his first choice but at the end of the day he guessed it was okay. Not like hunting around online for different deals or, god forbid, having to use something that some stranger had used before him.

“I think we can be in and out in 40 minutes,” he had said confidentially as they pulled into the rapidly filling parking lot. “Then we can go back to my apartment and drop everything off, maybe put the shelf together, and we can still make it to Cole’s so you can watch the game.”

That had been almost 3 hours before.

They had long since found Sebastian’s bookshelf. And he was more than willing to purchase any or all lamps in the store to just get them out of there already.

3 hours and they were still on the second floor, only just reaching the bedroom area. While they might have gone there looking for furniture for Sebastian, they had more items in their car and on their card for Blaine than they did for him.

“Look at this!” he exclaimed as he went off to examine some perfectly generic household item.

After comparing every similar item with its neighbor and weighing the pros and cons of each (despite Sebastian’s protests that neither of them needed it or, in fact, anything at all in the entire area) he dropped into their cart or scratched onto their card the number of whatever item had struck his fancy before beckoning Sebastian to the next area.

“I can’t believe I’ve never been here before! I think this is my new favorite store.” Blaine beamed at Sebastian and kissed him squarely on the mouth before skipping off to inspect the selection of cutting boards.

* * *

It started inauspiciously, as these days often do.

It started with a leisurely cup of coffee. A slightly rushed breakfast. A brisk early morning walk.

And it ended, after almost 5 hours of Sebastian pushing a cart and murmuring “mmm”, with Blaine falling in love.

 

 

 


End file.
